


Come

by DivinusQualia



Series: Needing [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Sad, Texting, Their Love Is So, Wow, bestfriend!Takao, needy!Akashi, upset!Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia





	Come

Ask anyone, I do not beg. I never lower my status to that of someone desperate to beg. I demand. I order. I force. I do not beg. 

Although to myself I must admit my texts to Shintarou are increasing in frequency and reek of desperation. It's been a week since he'd ordered me from his home and to my surprise, I had complied. I narrow my eyes at my phone, as if it has personally offended me by not displaying a reply from Shintarou. I resist the urge to sigh dramatically like a teenage girl, but I do fall back on to my perfectly made bed. I carefully smooth a wrinkle and my phone buzzes. I restrain myself from leaping at it, but my fingers begin to itch and I hastily flip my phone open. One new message. From Shintarou. I allow myself to smile, he couldn't deny me-no, he couldn't deny himself. But it's the worst slap in the face that leaves my smile frozen in disbelief when I read the message. 

 <Midorima Shintarou>  
[Ah! Akashi-san, (⌒-⌒ ) Shin-chan said he wishes for you to stop texting him. -Takao ⊂((・x・))⊃] 

That fool! He imparts such important, confidential information and ends it with a childish emoticon. I feel anger make my body hot and my fingers fly to respond. 

 <Akashi Seijuurou>  
[Imbecile, notify Shintarou that I require him to meet me at my home.]

<Midorima Shintarou>  
[Shin-chan says NO. He looks sad. (´Д` )]

 <Akashi Seijuurou>  
[Of course he's upset. He wants to talk to me.]

 <Midorima Shintarou>  
[No. I think you're making it worse. （−＿−；）Maybe, Shin-chan doesn't want to be your friend anymore...]

 <Akashi Seijuurou>  
[Foolish child. Give the phone to Shintarou. Immediately.] 

 <Midorima Shintarou>  
[Shin-chan says no. (´･_･)] 

I growl to myself. Is this who Shintarou has replaced me with? A simple minded peasant. 

 <Akashi Seijuurou>  
[Now, peasant. Before I have to find you.] 

My phone lays prone in my hand for 17 minutes before it buzzes again. 

 <Midorima Shintarou>  
[Akashi. Kindly refrain from texting me.]

This is Shintarou and I smile to myself. 

  <Akashi Seijuurou>  
[I apologize for upsetting you, Shintarou. But we must talk and you have been avoiding me.]

 <Midorima Shintarou>  
[Shin-chan says that was all he had to say. (◎_◎)] 

I am in disbelief when my phone vibrates again. 

 <Midorima Shintarou>  
[Well, that and goodbye. ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3] 

I do not bother to reply, these texts are just to irritate me. Once Shintarou has gotten over our disagreement, he'll call me. 

I contain myself in my home, no sulking about or longing glances at my silent, still phone. I quickly complete my homework and glare at the help when appropriate. I convince myself to give Shintarou his space and let him return to me in his own time. I'm quite comfortablefor the time being, and if I do get restless I have good information on the several girls and boys of Rakuzan who adore me. I refuse to mope as if this is a breakup, no one dares leave me. I can continue my charade until I retire to my room for the night and see my phone on the charger. No new messages. Only then do I allow myself to feel something that resembles sadness towards what had occurred. Shintarou wasn't as exceptional as I, but he was most certainly-defineatly-excelled over the majority. If I was ever to find someone who fit against me so perfectly on soiled sheets and sweat, I would have died and gone to heaven. But Shintarou was it. I crawl into bed and shut off my lights. I do manage to restrain myself for 37 minutes before rolling over to send one last text. 

  <Akashi Seijuurou>  
[Shintarou. Please come.]


End file.
